


(Don't) Stop Staring

by bananasenpai (orphan_account)



Series: the misadventures of hot dad makoto and college dropout rin [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, im sorry i cant write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bananasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is beginning to think that Makoto doesn’t mind the fact that he is staring at him almost all of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Stop Staring

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OK literally my second time ever writing smut??? its probably not good im so sorry. also just to be clear: this work is part of a series so the works may not fit in to a timeline. im writing stuff for this AU as it strikes my fancy SO its not like this happens immediately after the first part of the series lol.
> 
> ALSO: im totally up for suggestions for this AU so dont hesitate to tell me some stuff you would like to see me write!!!

Makoto and Rin typically do not have much time to spend with each other; as soon as Makoto gets home, Rin excuses himself with a smile, and although Makoto protests, he does not stop him from leaving.

However, as of late, Rin has found himself staying a bit longer at the others apartment. Day by day, Rin starts to gradually increase the time he spends with Makoto.  
Now it is Friday evening and Makoto is insisting that Rin stay for dinner.

Rin obliges, though he knows it dangerous for him to get too attached. Hell, it’s barely been two weeks since he’s started babysitting for Makoto, and Rin is pretty sure he’s head over heels for the older man. He’s trying his best to stop staring at Makoto – but it’s just so _hard_ when he looks so damn cute all the time.

In fact, Makoto has caught him staring on more than one occasion. And he _smiles_. Every damn time he catches Rin looking at him, Makoto smiles and Rin swears that those smiles are much more suggestive than they should be.

They finish dinner in relative silence; Riko starts talking about what fun she had today with Rin, and the soft voices on the T.V echo throughout the small living room. Once they’re done, Makoto picks up the plates (Rin _swears_ that Makoto brushed against his arm on purpose) and Riko follows him in to the kitchen to begin washing the dishes. Rin squirms on the floor, feeling very anxious and a little bit awkward. He thinks he should get out of the apartment before it’s too late – before he ends up saying something stupid to Makoto and before Makoto can figure out just what’s been running through Rin’s head lately.

He’s too deep in his thoughts to realize that Makoto has plopped down right beside him, nudging his leg with his own to get his attention. “You seem troubled.”

Rin blinks and looks up, seeing Makoto smiling warmly down at him.

“’M not troubled…just, thinking too hard.” Rin says softly, trying to dismiss the conversation. “Hey, I should really –”

Before Rin can finish, Riko is pulling on her father’s shirt, asking him to tuck her in to bed. Makoto says she can stay up later because it’s the weekend, but she says her head persistently and complains that she is tired _now_. Makoto nods and leads Riko to her bedroom, and he is gone for about five minutes, leaving Rin, once again, to ponder about what the hell he should do about this situation.

He could just leave.

But that would most likely upset Makoto and Rin had promised himself that he would never upset Makoto – even with something such a trivial as this.

So he waits for Makoto to return.

It doesn’t take long for Makoto to return, and as soon as Rin hears the others footsteps nearing, the hair on the back of his neck stands up. He is extremely nervous for some reason. It’s the first time in two weeks that he has stayed this long (not counting the first day). “Makoto, I really don’t want to impose on you, should I should really get going.” Rin says, avoiding the others gaze. Makoto once again moves to sit beside Rin, resting his hands in his lap.

“You’re not imposing. It would really mean a lot to me if you stayed a bit longer.”

How was Rin supposed to deny Makoto when he was wearing such a pitiful face? It was like Makoto knew exactly how to get Rin where he wanted him.

“…fine. It’s the weekend anyway.”

-

The night progresses rather slowly. They begin to ask each other trivial questions – this time Rin gains the courage to ask Makoto how old he is. Makoto chuckles at the question, but answers honestly. “I’m twenty-seven.”

Rin suspected as much, but he was still quite surprised to hear the answer. “Ah, really? ‘Cause you look really young. I was kind of in awe when I first saw you.” Rin commented, shrugging softly.

Makoto nodded softly, staring at his own hands in his lap. “I noticed.”

Rin pauses. He doesn’t say anything for a long while, and once he’s about to say something, Makoto interrupts him. (Makoto has a habit of doing this, whether he’s aware of it or not.)

“I’ve also noticed the way you’ve been staring at me.”

The statement is sudden and it catches Rin off guard. Rin’s head jerks to the side to stare at Makoto, his own face turning pale as he realized what this probably meant. Makoto was going to tell him that this was completely inappropriate and Rin was going to lose his job here, and everything was going to turn to shit and –

Makoto noticed the others worried expression, and he smiles warmly. “There’s no need to be worried, Rin. I don’t mind the attention.”

It’s like Rin forgot how to breathe. He’s sitting there, staring at Makoto with wide eyes, his cheeks starting to show a hint of red. He can’t form words, all he can do is sit there and stare at Makoto as if he had just seen a ghost.

Makoto took a moment to take his glasses off and sit them down on the coffee table nearby. Rin is almost certain he can see a bit of red atop the others ears – maybe he’s as embarrassed as Rin? A thousand things are running through Rin’s mind right now, but he can’t find any words to say. He wants to tell Makoto that he is sorry for being weird, but Makoto already told him that it was okay and that he _didn’t_ mind. Rin sputters a bit, as if he’s going to say something, but, once again, Makoto interrupts him. (Rin was pretty sure he wasn’t going to say anything anyway.)

“I know this is probably a very strange request,” Makoto starts, pursing his lips a bit. “And please don’t hesitate to tell me no, and I really don’t want this to ruin anything and –”

This time it was Makoto doing the rambling, and Rin would be lying if he said it wasn’t adorable. He gathers some scrap of courage and stops Makoto by pressing his hand to the others mouth. “Just ask the question.”

It takes a moment, but Makoto takes Rin’s hand in his own and hold it for a moment, not looking Rin in the eyes. “Would it be okay –” He starts, before finally bringing his head up to make eye contact with the other man. Rin was positive his heart was pumping loud enough for Makoto to hear. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Rin’s breath caught in his throat and he can’t even answer the question. He feels like he’s about to choke, so he reaches up to cover his mouth with his hand. His eyes are still wide and he’s staring at Makoto and everything is really weird right now, and Rin so desperately wants to answer yes, but nothing will come out and he feels so petty.  
  
Makoto sighs softly, but nods, understanding that Rin is saying no, but he _doesn’t_ understand because if he could, Rin would be screaming _yes_ right now. So as Makoto moves to stand, Rin stretches his free hand out to grab on to Makoto’s shirt, dragging him back down. Makoto doesn’t get the hint at first, so Rin tugs at his shirt again, his eyes trying their best to tell Makoto yes.

There’s a long moment of silence before Makoto nods, leaning forward ever so slowly. He takes the hand covering Rin’s mouth in to his own, pulling it away from Rin’s mouth even slower. Rin can feel the other man’s breath against his cheek and he almost jerks away but doesn’t because he wants this kiss more than anything right now. Rin’s eyes are already closed before their lips touch, which Makoto chuckles in response to. Their lips meet and it’s soft, but deliberate, and Rin finds himself pressing further against Makoto to deepen the kiss.

It’s a bit awkward at first because neither of them can really start a steady rhythm because they’re both too nervous. Eventually, though, Makoto pushes his tongue past the others lips and Rin gasps because he hasn’t kissed anyone in _ages_ and he swears it is the best feeling ever right now. Rin accepts the others tongue and soon enough they are able to set a pace that is rather languid, but neither of them mind because the kiss is hot and wonderful and Rin doesn’t ever want to pull away.

That because quite problematic, however, because during the kiss, Rin forgot that he should probably _breathe_ , so before either of them know what’s going on, Rin reaches up to grip Makoto’s shoulder with the hand that was already tugging at his shirt, and he breaks the kiss off rather forcefully, heaving in breaths of air as he leans forward to press his head against Makoto’s chest.

Makoto’s arms slowly encircle Rin’s waist as best as he can, effectively pulling Rin closer until he’s nearly in Makoto’s lap. He then proceeds to rest his chin gently on top of Rin’s head, and Rin is sure he’s going to melt because the gesture is too sweet and he can barely handle it. They just sit like that for a long while until Rin decides that he’s rather uncomfortable in his position, so he adjusts his legs, and Makoto makes a move to let him go but Rin unconsciously says “no” and continues to move about until he is sitting in Makoto’s lap completely, legs lazily wrapped around the others waist. Makoto doesn’t protest, but it is obvious he has grown a bit flustered.

It’s a nice change, actually, to see Makoto flustered rather than himself. He’s learned that Makoto is not very straightforward, and so when he had asked to kiss Rin, half of his surprise was due to the fact that Makoto very rarely asks for _anything_. Makoto’s arms tighten a bit around Rin’s waist, and now their chests are pressed together in a comfortable way and Rin finds that this kind of unexpected thing is actually really nice and he wouldn’t mind if Makoto was more straightforward at times. However, in their situation now, Rin doubted Makoto would dare to take this any further, so Rin was most likely going to have to initiate anything from here on out.

Rin takes a quick breath before he lifts his head a bit, until he’s looking at Makoto from under his eyelashes. “Makoto?” He asks, his hands slowly drifting forward until they rested against the other chest instead of his own forehead. Makoto is somewhat surprised by the sudden inquisition, but smiles nonetheless. “Yes?”

Makoto is too sweet, Rin thinks. If it were any other person in a situation like this they would definitely not be so complacent. But this is _Makoto_ and everything about him sweet and complacent and Rin loves that about him. (Most likely because it contrasts from his usual brashness. He’s trying his best to seem like the ideal type of guy, though, so he’s been attempting to hide his brash side.)

Rin is a bit hesitant before he asks, because he doesn’t want to ruin this perfect opportunity. “This might be…a bit out of place for me to ask, but…” He pauses, taking a moment to think of the right words to say. “W-would it be okay if I touched you? Y’know, down t-” Within seconds Makoto’s hand is covering Rin’s mouth, the older man’s face now almost completely red. “A-ah, you don’t need to clarify. I know what you meant.” He said softly, a cute little stutter in his voice.

It was a bit strange, considering Makoto was nearly thirty years old and this sort of thing embarrassed him. At the same time, however, Rin thought that it was very like Makoto to be embarrassed over this.

Rin licks the palm of the others hand to get him to move it, and he does eventually. Makoto doesn’t answer his question, so Rin asks again. “Well?”

Makoto squirms a bit, obviously having a tough time deciding what to answer with. It takes a while, but eventually Makoto answers with a slow nod, but does not say anything. He’s looking down in between them, eyes nearly boring holes in to their crotches. Rin takes it slow, moving his hands gently to the other man’s belt buckle, pausing when he feels Makoto move a bit under him.

It doesn’t fully register to Rin what Makoto is doing until he feels the man’s hands on the hem of his sweatpants. Rin spares a tentative glance upward at Makoto, seeing the look of concentration. It looks like Makoto wants to ask if it’s okay for him to be doing this, but Rin stops him with a kiss.

Things go rather smoothly after that; Makoto’s belt is pulled away and his pants unbuttoned, the hem of his boxers slowly being pulled down to reveal his length. Makoto is much slower when it comes to pulling Rin’s sweatpants and boxers down, but Rin does not mind, because he likes watching Makoto’s expression. Once Rin’s own length is pulled from its confines, he lets out a soft gasp, because it is completely unexpected. Makoto’s hand slowly wraps around the base, but does not move, as if he is waiting for some kind of signal from Rin.

Rin stares down for a moment before he shifts a bit. “Hey, Makoto – can I…try something?” He asks, and Makoto lets out a breathless chuckle. Rin takes that as a yes and moves Makoto’s hand for a moment, before slowly pressing himself even closer to Makoto, their lengths brushing together, eliciting groans from both of the men. Rin slowly takes a hold of the two of them, and looks up at Makoto. “Your hand, too.” He says softly, and Makoto’s hand soon follows suit.

The pace they set is much like the kiss before; slow and heavy. As Rin slowly presses his hips further against their hands, Makoto takes a hold of the others hip, trying to steady himself. They continue like this for a while, until Rin’s head slowly lops to the side, grunting softly. “Need…more.” It’s a soft request, but Makoto is more than happy to oblige, considering Rin has taken charge for most of this endeavor.

Makoto slowly leans and presses light kisses along the others neck and jaw, before squeezing their erections harder than before, just on the brink of pain. Rin lets out a yelp, moving to cover his mouth with his hand, the sudden change in pressure _almost_ enough to send him over the edge. He bucks his hips forward, egging Makoto on, whining behind his hand. “Move.” He demands, his request coming out a bit muffled. Makoto smiles in to the others neck, not saying a word, but instead giving Rin what he asked for.

Rin honestly doesn’t remember much of what happened after he had told Makoto to move his hand. He remembers seeing white, and remembers slumping against Makoto’s broad chest and remembers searing pleasure.

Now Rin is pressed against that same broad chest, but they had long since moved from the living room floor to Makoto’s bedroom. They lay in silence, mostly because Makoto is already asleep. It’s peaceful and quaint and Rin wouldn’t have it any other way. He nuzzles his head in to Makoto’s shoulder, mumbling something under his breath. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

Makoto won’t tell Rin that he had heard the other say that.


End file.
